The new Hibiscus cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The inventor discovered the new variety as a naturally occurring single branch mutation. The parent variety is an unpatented, unnamed Hibiscus syriacus having double flowers. The inventor selected the new variety in May 2008 at a farm in Humble, Tex.
The inventor observed this branch sport during the Summer, then selecting it for confidential propagation and testing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘THEISSHSSTL’ was first performed in September of 2008 at a research nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. by vegetative soft wood cuttings. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.